


we're okay.

by doodle_noodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, From Sex to Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Showers, no angst yay, sex friends to Lovers, they love each other wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodle_noodle/pseuds/doodle_noodle
Summary: Sex friends and showers, what could go wrong? Admittedly, nothing. They're okay.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Kunimi Akira
Kudos: 86





	we're okay.

**Author's Note:**

> no thoughts head empty just soft kunikage showers

They lay down, bodies spent. The mattress of an Olympics athlete is luxurious indeed, and Kunimi's fairly sure he wants to rest here for the rest of his days. That is, until the warmth on his back sits up.

"Where are you going?" He mutters sleepily. They were quite comfortable, where would he want to go?

"Bathroom." is the curt reply.

Kunimi flips it over in his head—stay in the soft, fluffy bed, or join Kageyama in the shower? Both are very good, very lovely options, and he finds himself furrowing his brows as he thinks. However, his inner monologue is interrupted as the shower is turned on, and his mind is plagued of the thoughts of a naked Kageyama. Now _that_ sounds nicer.

He slowly shuffles up, and decides to leave himself naked as well, as he walks to the bathroom. The air is cold in their room, but the moment he enters, he is hit by the light vapour of warm water. He toes inside the shower as Kageyama makes a noise of surprise.

"Move over a little, Kageyama." the other quickly obeys this, and soon, both of them were standing toe to toe in the small shower space.

He allows himself to be fully wet under the shower water, and relishes the droplets on his back, closing his eyes as he relaxes under the heat. He also feels the heat of Kageyama's gaze, and decides to give him a show of lifting his head up slowly. He digs his fingers through his hair to let the water travel to other parts; he can feel his fingers start to prune.

The raven finally opens his eyes to see the other eyeing him, but not hungrily; softly. Suddenly, he is very embarrassed.

"Kageyama?" his voice is soft as he whispers.

The other lifts up a hand and brings it to Kunimi's face, caressing his cheek with a thumb. Kunimi leans into the touch, the palm as warm as the water falling onto them lightly. "You're pretty," he hears him whisper.

He could feel his face rush red, and he widens his eyes slightly. He taps softly on Kageyama's hand when the idea hits him. "Kageyama, do you have a stool here?"

The other man tilts his head in question, but replies, "Yeah, under the sink."

Kunimi steps out of the shower, shivering a little as the warm water on his back is replaced by air just for a bit. He returns with the plastic stool in hand, and sets it down. He gestures at Kageyama to sit, and the other raises an eyebrow, which Kunimi ignores and simply gestures at the stool more. He complies in the end, and Kunimi is a bit proud of his stubbornness. 

Wordlessly, Kunimi takes the shampoo bottle, and drizzles a healthy amount of it onto his hand. He spreads it onto his other hand as well, and slowly sinks them into Kageyama's wet hair. He should've thought this through, really, because now he realizes there are parts of hair that got too much shampoo and others that didn't; but Kageyama didn't seem to mind, so it's fine.

He peers curiously at the other man, and sees that he has closed his eyes in relaxation—perhaps this is a win? No, not perhaps, definitely. He holds back a huff of achievement. 

Kageyama shivers when Kunimi's fingertips graze his scalp, and the man makes sure to do so every once in a while. This is partly for his enjoyment after all, very self-indulgent. And as Kunimi feels the other leaning more into his touch, he keeps in mind to do things like these sometimes.

Once the raven deemed everything done, he tells Kageyama to stand up, and he places the stool just outside the shower. He reaches up to rub the shampoo out, but Kageyama makes a sound of complaint, as if to say _'I'll do it myself_. Kunimi decides he's done enough, and leaves Kageyama to do his own thing as he slathers his own hair with shampoo.

Unlike Kageyama, however, he does it quickly, and finishes rinsing it out just as the other does his. Kageyama takes the bar of soap from the little shelf by the side of the shower, and brings it up to Kunimi. He has a look in his eyes that says _'I'll do it this time'_ , and Kunimi leaves him alone, using this time to admire the show of skin in front of him.

There was something vaguely sexual about this and his intentions, Kunimi remembers, but right now, it doesn't seem like that. It's just skin on skin, warm water, and exchanged favours. Instead it was soft, and if this moment was food, Kunimi was sure it would be some sort of sweet blueberry cake. He holds back a laugh at the thought.

Forcing himself back to awareness of the hands and soap on his body, he lets his own pair of hands wander the others. Grazing his shoulders, feeling out the firm muscles of his arms, his eyes following his hands in relaxes awe. _What an intimate moment_ , he thought. 

When Kageyama's done getting his fill of soap spreading and eye fucking (not sexually, just pure admiration for the other's body), Kunimi takes the bar of soap and uses it on him as well. It was set in the unspoken rules of their very long shower. _I'll do something for you, and you can do something for me, too._ A give and take thing.

When all the soap is rinsed off, they lean into each other, hands gone off the bodies, now resting on each other's faces. Their foreheads connected, and they do so with their lips as well, softly, chastely. Several times; never too long. They feel the water dripping between them, and their fingers are pruned when they finally make it out.

"Kageyama," Kunimi starts, as he dries himself off with the guest towel of the athlete's bathroom, to which the other hums at. "Can I borrow your clothes?"

Kageyama is already standing outside the open bathroom door, wearing a light, loose shirt and sweatpants. "Mhm, wait here." he says.

He comes back a while after with boxer shorts and a slightly smaller shirt. "You're smaller than me, so I don't have anything else. I hope you're okay with boxers."

Kunimi nods in reply, giving him a small thank you as he receives the clothes. He puts them on; it's better than nothing, or his own dirty clothes. He hears the low volume of the TV start to filter through the air. Is Kageyama watching the news? At this hour? (What hour even is it?)

His throat is quite dry, he thinks, and he shuffles out the bathroom and to the kitchen as he decides to make himself a cup of tea, towel still hanging on his shoulders in an attempt to dry his hair. Sure enough, Kageyama is watching the news on the couch, and he opts to call out to him, "Kageyama, do you want tea?"

The other turns to look at him, and he waves the the box of tea packets in his hand. "Yes, thank you."

Kunimi gets to work, adding a little bit more honey to his, and slices of lemon to both. When he's done, he places their cups on the coffee table in front of Kageyama, and the other doesn't say a thing as he scoots over to give Kunimi some space. Now, Kageyama seems to be peering holes into Kunimi's head, and he can already tell the athlete wants something, but is too afraid to ask.

"What is it?" he does instead, looking at the other as he picks up his tea and takes a sip.

Kageyama's eyes are trained on his wet hair and towel. "Your hair is still wet."

"And?" The thought finally clicks. "Ah, would you like to help me dry it off?"

When he's met with an eager nod, he breathes an amused huff through his nose. "Let me sit on the floor first."

It takes a bit of shuffling on both their parts, bit their finally in place, with Kunimi between Kageyama's legs, sitting cross-legged on the floor. He feels the towel come off his shoulders and onto his head. Slowly, he feels Kageyama's hands rub the towel at his hair, not too hard, and bit a too soft—like he was afraid it would hurt him. 

"Kageyama, if you keep doing it softly it'll be dry by tomorrow." he says.

He feels the fingers go a little forcefully now, and he hums at the feeling. Kageyama mentally notes that Kunimi likes it when it hurts a little, as he continues rubbing his hair. It is in this comfortable silence, only the TV playing as white noise the background track to their thoughts, that Kageyama decides to ask:

"Kunimi, are we dating?"

It's a question that has been dwelling awkwardly between them for a couple of weeks—that touch lingered too long, or you don't have to make me meal after sex. Almost as if they were unsure; of what? If you asked Kunimi, it would be of many things. If this would work, and if it didn't, he'd lose a good sex friend (his only, right now), and if it did, it would fall sooner or later.

If you asked Kageyama, however, he wouldn't be able to answer. He's far too gone to worry about things like that. Not when Kunimi's hair feels so soft even under the towel.

However, their doubt was hit like how glass would by a metal bat with today's shower, and in the silence of the living room, Kageyama decided to take things into his own hands.

His question is met by the other's silent surprise. Kageyama's hands have stopped working. He looks up at him. "Do you want us to be?"

"Yes." is the quick reply. No hesitation needed. They have hesitated enough.

"I see," Kunimi says, looking back down and bringing the cup to his lips. "Then we are."

Kageyama goes back to drying his now _lover's_ hair, and Kunimi goes back to drinking his tea, and everything is just as normal, with a bit more. When they head to bed that night, they don't need to think twice before snuggling up together. When they wake up in the morning, Kunimi doesn't think twice for making breakfast for two, before heading to work, placing a small 'heat this up' note. (He thought of placing a heart at the end, to live up to all his domestic fantasies, but decided against it in embarrassment.)

If you asked Kageyama, he'd tell you life was good, after that. Kunimi would tell you the same. Fights were expected, but it's nothing they couldn't handle. Thing's are okay. They're okay.


End file.
